Admin Not Found
by TkdVZ05UUWdObUlnTmpjZ05HVWdOVF
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, a bomb explodes, killing off Team Machine. Fortunately, they are given a second chance to live a normal life. A second chance in MY F*CKING LIFE. I swear to God I'm going to kill whoever sent them to my universe. Semi-crack, RootxSI/OMC ReesexShaw, Finchx? May bring in other characters if necessary. T for swearing, may go up in the future.


**This is a side-story to CooB. I'll update this when I'm bored or if I'm out of ideas for CooB or if I have nothing else to do. Chapter 1 is fictional, all the others are taken from my real life. The action scenes may or may not be shit, but the action isn't where it's focused at.**

* * *

><p>You know that feeling when you wake up and you feel extremely groggy, despite the fact that you've slept for over 12 hours? More so when you're interrupted from your sleep?<p>

I've just experienced that feeling when I hear a very loud ruckus downstairs causing me to launch off my goddamn bed.

Well, figuratively speaking anyway. Yelling supported that, and I confirmed it when I left my room and peeked downstairs to see 8 people seemingly ready to shoot each other. And yes, they have guns. Realizing that fact, I did a very stupid mistake by making some noise and digging into my gun rack for anything useful.

I emptied them and stored most of them into the attic which is directly outside my room but it's operated by an electric lock for security reasons, and the security room is downstairs, and the security guard's on vacation today, so that option's gone, too.

No... nope... nothing... just dust collecting in an old wooden cabinet.. there we go. Two custom 'Bonia Verde' knives. Ordered these a year ago but never got the chance to use them. Perfect. They're extremely light and agile, moves along with your fist. Perfect for taking out 4 stupid typical movie soldiers, and two highly trained soldiers.

That is, if you've been trained, anyway. I'm just a normal goddamn civilian, how the hell should I know how to operate martial arts Jackie Chan shit? I wake up, eat, go to work, go back home, shit, piss, eat again and sleep and that's all I do.

What, you expected some highly trained ex-military professional capable of doing extraordinary things even the most intelligent and highly efficient agent can't do with a reaction time of a milisecond? The typical mary sue shit?

Well hate to dissapoint you sir but I have a few facts for ya. First is that I don't really need to be an international super spy and second, I am a male.

Back onto the task at hand, I see two... soldiers, let's say, standing directly near the foot of the stairs. Perfect. Since they're busy trying to kill each other, I did them a favor by happily jamming 11 inches of cold hard steel into the back of their heads, piercing through their nerves and veins and coming out the other side. Obviously when somebody does that, they notice said person who jammed cold hard steel in the first place, and usually if the people who sees that murderer, or whatever you call him, the murderer usually doesn't last very long. Either incarceration, or death. No escape, since you can't run forever anyway.

They all pointed their guns at me, regardless of them having a goddamn deathmatch match earlier.

"Who are you?" A woman asked. She had a poker face on, but something told me I wouldn't last long if I tried anything. Well I wouldn't, she had a shotgun to my chest for crying out loud.

"What do you mean, 'who are you'? You're in my house. I'm the one who's supposed to be asking that question."

They just kept staring at me until I couldn't bear the silence any more. "Okay, why are you here?"

Unfortunately the remaining two lackeys tried to pull a move on me by one of them trying to knock me down and the other one trying to punch me on the face. I stabbed him in the face, while I blocked the other one's fist and turned around and moved to his backside, twisting his arm and ultimately breaking it. Unfortunately, I didn't get the pleasure of finishing him off because the 'tough girl tomboy' I was talking with earlier finished him off, earning us a really nice sound of flesh being pierced by hard pellets, all around his face and making the rest flinch, except for the guy in the suit and the creepy-ass yandere-ish girl who happened to be smiling, even earlier.

The bullshit stories about people being traumatized or whatever they call it was bullshit because to be honest? I didn't really give an honest shit about the massive ruined pile that was previously called 'human flesh' in front of me. So either that, or I'm a sick fuck, which I am not.

"You'll never get me! I'll go back to Samaritan and you will all die!" The brunette of the group I or we just killed yelled, and laughed before jumping out the window.

Jumping off the window in my house is never a good idea because the only reachable window you can vault through leads to a 100 meter fall into a river filled with killer leechers, the rest are purely for lighting purposes. So we all ran to the said window and looked down to see said brunette screaming in pain, yelling for help before her face turning into a skull, literally, in front of us and being pulled down, never to be seen again.

"Look before you jump bitch." I muttered, but loud enough I guess because glasses guy turned his _body_ to me, staring. Turning back, I immediately see the mess of my house that we made.

"Ah shit, I need somewhere to dump this shit, the cops will come asking questions if I don't."

Mrs. Tough girl aided me in getting the bodies out. I carried a body to the dumpster while she dumped the rest to the river. _Why didn't I think of that?_ I thought to myself, before carrying the heavy-ass body back out of the dumpster. "Agh... you crazy fucking Ivan..." I groaned, before coughing. "This is what you get for eating a lot of big macs you little shit..."

With the bodies taken care of, everyone took a seat, what's left of it when they used it as weapons earlier, and we finally calmed down. "So, with the chaos out of the way, care to explain who you all are?" I asked.

Glasses guy coughed to get everybody's attention before he introduced himself. "My name's Harold Finch."

"John Reese."

"Shaw. That's all you're getting out of me before I shoot you."

"Root. So nice to meet you!" Root said... rather awkwardly, coupled with the fact that she's fuckin' _smiling_ at me.

She does that all the time doesn't she?

Anyways. "Okay... uh... Aiden. Aiden Pearce. Nice to meet ya." I lied.

I mean come the fuck on, Watch Dogs is a good game and you know it.

Now I need to take care of my drivers license, letters and all that to make sure they don't find out my real one. Great work, Isaac. Great fuckin' work.

"Well, there is no logical explanation on why the hell you're at my house, isn't it?" I sighed. "Alright, well, if you're here, might as well make yourselves comfortable. And NO shooting people."

Reese smirked at Shaw for some reason before she sighed and went off to my room, probably to stash her gun. "Well, welcome to the Blackburn household, I guess. Big house. Make yourself comfortable, and feel free to fuck the house up or some shit." I finished off before I went upstairs to get myself a beer.

* * *

><p><strong>So how is it? It's just an idea that popped up in my head while I was building a mansion in Garry's Mod, so I said 'Hey, that might be a good idea'. So there ya go, I'll be updating this when I think I'm doing nothing, or I'm wasting my time or whatever, just to fill my time, so I'll see you next time.<strong>

**The Fenxi will rise from the ashes...**


End file.
